


Love Berry

by nanaseyoshi



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaseyoshi/pseuds/nanaseyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuma always was a huge fan of Tummy Tummy Ache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Berry

It was starting to become colder and colder at Blue Sun Street, and it was starting to get more difficult each day than the last to keep up with the bikini attire every day at her work. Eh, no ones coming in today, so might as well go through some of those fashion magazines I've had in my bag all day. Huh. Oversized sweater dresses with even more gigantic scarves are in now...? How stupid. Not to mention with my job I'd probably wind up getting the scarf pulled by those kids coming over to listen to the latest tween craze. Really, if this sort of thing is popular, then might as well keep up with this fashion statement I have going. Just... add a few layers to the legs to make up for the weather. I flip another page before frustratingly tossing it aside into the garbage bin. At that moment the robotic singer playing through the store changes to a new track. Ah, the song ended.  Why're people so into those robot idols anyway?! They don't have any emotion or personality! Not good at all! Unlike Tummy...

 

Wait.

 

What song is this? A poppy song comes on the speakers with a bit of a bizarre beat to it. Contrasting with the beat is the sound of a really cute female vocalist, spouting from her lips the weirdest of lyrics. Ah, yeah. Like I was saying.

"Tummy Tummy Ache is in a league of her own. She's so bizarre all around. Her fashion, her music, her lyrics... Even her personality sounded bizarre from the interviews  I've seen.... Weird's nice. It's unique. And on top of that, Tummy Tummy Ache is adorable. Okay, maybe im gushing too hard pfft."

The song fades away as a voice of the channel she was on's MC chimes in, listing off the song and artists name before going on to talk about her next concert. Yeah... Tummy Tummy Ache was about to start tour... It's a shame though. I was looking forward to getting tickets to it in the area, but my job times messed me up and by the time I'd gotten home to reserve one they were already sold out. That's an idol for you.

"Ugh. So annoying. Why don't you just stop talking about Tummy Tummy already! Not like you're gonna do a damn giveaway or anything you lousy loser of a radio MC...."

I turns away from the desk behind the counter and scowl before coming face to phone with what looked to be bunny ear-like bitphones. Ah... When'd that weirdo come in.

 

"Haaah? What's up Nanashi? You better not be wasting my time yknow. I'm not in the mood for your friendship crap today. I'm on the JOB, yknow?"

 

Nanashi falters for a moment, and appeared to put back inside his pocket what looked like a confectionery case. Bingo. He came here looking to waste some time with friend stuff again. I was about to wave him out but find my face contorting as Nanashi smiles at me. Unlike his normal dopey smile though, it looked a bit mischievous. I'm  not seeing things am I?

"Ah... alright... But uh. Before I go. I couldn't help but overhear... Did you want to go to Tummy Tummy Aches next concert?"

My face immediately turns pale. He heard me?! Wait, he didn't here my whole muses did he?! I wanted to grab him by his little school uniforms tie, but keep myself appearing calm, cool, and composed. Yeah... Just... play it off Sakuma.

"So what if I did?"

Nanashi's smile grows wider as he rustles around in his pockets before pulling out a ticket. 

"Well... since we're such good friends, maybe I'll give you this? Only if you really want to though! I wouldn't want you to go to a show you wouldn't enjoy after all..."

Fuck. I'm not the begging type. And I definitely will not appear desperate for the ticket. Even though I am.

" **Where did you get that?!** It's supposed to be sold out..."

My voice raised in volume there for a moment, but I quickly catch myself and go to a more monotone voice.

"Ehehe! I know a friend thats reallyyyy close to Tummy Tummy Ache, and she gave it to me! "

"And you'd just give it to me? How would your friend feel about you pawning it off on other people when she gave it to you."

Nanashi rubs the back of his head slightly as his mischievous smile turns to a more childlike one, "Ah, well, I kinda got somewhere to go on that day... With Misane... so I can't even go... I figured you might want to since you're such a music buff!"

A smug smile comes to my face as I turn away from him slightly before snatching the ticket away from him. "Hmph. Well. _I suppose_ I could fit it into my schedule here at bitwaze. Such a third rate performance is not usually one I go to, but if it means getting you out of my hair, gladly."

It looks like my cold act did nothing but make his smile grow wider. He turns away from me, heading out the door while speaking. "Thanks for the help Sakuma. That ticket also gives backstage entrance, so maybe you could give Tummy Tummy Ache some pointers? See ya!"

I just stand there in shock for a few seconds, staring at the pastel colors of Tummy Tummy Aches ticket. It's so her style. If Nanashi were still here he might have commented on my bright red face of my weird-ass smile. Good thing he left. I put the ticket in the back of my pocket with a pat and then proceed to preoccupy myself with stocking CD's and cleanup for the rest of the day.

Honestly I hadn't informed that I'd be working the day of the concert after getting the day off. I was originally planning on laying in bed all day while gazing at social media occasionally about the concert. But now... I'm actually going... And thinking on it...with this exclusive pass... that means I'll be meeting Tummy Tummy Ache! My heart starts to beat faster at the thought as I clock out for the day. 

 

* * *

 

I wake up extra early, getting myself ready for the concert. My usual hair styles fine, so I stick with what I know. The back of it says meet and greets backstage happen before and after the concert, and I fully intent to make use of both to talk to her... My feet practically feel like they were flying on the way to the bus stop, and I manage to make headway as the bus to Sweet Beach arrives on time and with a prompt exit. 

The concert hall was pink, just like everything else at Sweet Beach. Honestly, I'm not a huge fan of this shade of pink. I may wear a bikini all the time, but I typically avoid this preppy looking beach at any cost. Just for today though, It looks... nice. I shine my ticket at the bodyguards to Tummy Tummy Aches room and let them pat me down for weapons and all that nonsense before they allow me in.

There in the makeup room she sits... Tummy Tummy Ache. Or should I say, Mary Seno? I do know what her regular name is of course. one of the bodyguards catches her attention as her pastel pink eyes rise up and lock with my own darker pink.

"You are... Sakuma?"

Hm? How does she know my name? I tilt my head before muttering a yes questionably, which only gets a more confused look out of her.

"Nanashi. Did he not tell you?"

"T-tell me what?"

At the mention of Nanashi, reality starts dawning on me. Don't tell me... is Nanashi's "friend" Tummy Tummy Ache.

" Mary sees. This is. Difficult. Mary does not know how to converse outside of concerts. Besides when with Manager Nanashi. My tummy aches once more..."

"Eh... is that so? So wait... Did you give Nanashi those tickets?"

The idol folds her hands nonchalantly as her eyes dig daggers into me "Of course. We are... comrades. Or more specifically friends Mary supposes."

I stare in shock as Tummy Tummy, no, Mary, takes out stomach medicine from her bag and gulps one down with the water bottle on her desk. They really are friends... All this time, Nanashi knew an idol as wonderful as Tummy Tummy Ache?!

"I'm so sorry! I... I didn't know you and Nanashi were acquainted.. He just sort of... gave the tickets for me since I'm a fan and all."

"You are a fan of Tummy Tummy Ache. Yet you come backstage."

Her chair spins around to the mirror away from me at her statement. Wait, what? I echo my own thoughts to her as I stare into the face of her mirrors reflection.

"When in Off mode, Mary. Tummy Tummy Ache is only on. Therefore, Sakuma does not need to meet Mary if she is only here for Tummy Tummy Ache."

I'm confused, but I sort of get it... She's saying, that since TTA is a stage personality, it makes no sense to see the one behind her when she isn't in character, right?

"How stupid. Obviously I'm a fan of Tummy Tummy Ache. But Tummy Tummy Ache wouldn't be anything without a Mary Seno to breathe life and originality into it. Are you an idiot?"

The face in front of the mirror looks choked for a moment as she puts down the hair piece she had been touching.

"You believe... Mary to be important to Tummy Tummy Ache?"

"Obviously. The reason I love Tummy Tummy Ache so much is because of the personality you have. You're not just some stupid, airy, idol with songs about love and crap like that. You sing about weird things that no one gets with a bizarre style all around. I mean. Do you SEE what you are wearing? Who the hell thinks up wearing a dress that looks like dipp 'n dots had a love affair with cotton candy is a good idea? It's weird as fuck, but that's why I love it so much. You're a unique thinker, not just an idol, fool."

For a moment I could swear I hear slight chuckling from her as she turns her face to finally look back at me. She places her pin that looks like an ice cream cone on part of her hair before getting up and formally bowing at me. 

"I see. That is indeed quite the flattery. Let's get along nicely. Be wary on the streets, be Mary if you're me.  ...My tummy aches. I'm Mary."

Such an intro was worthy of the word 'weird' I had been describing as her. I nod, but don't bow as my hands go and rest on each other in a cross.

"Cool. I'm Sakuma Suoh. I run a music store called bitwave. Pleasure."

Mary nods slightly at that. It appears Nanashi had told her at least a bit more about me than just my name. As she nods, I catch sight of her hair pin falling off and reach my hands out to catch it before it hits the ground. It looks pretty fragile. Pretty sure it's an art piece or something if Mary's wearing it. I'd better get it on her fast before I mess anything up with it...

"Um. Haha. I'll get that for you."

My hands graze through her multicolored streaks of hair as I fasten to bow pin tightly and securely onto her hair. My breath catches for a second when I notice how close I had gotten to her. Blush creeps up on my face as I quickly back off before my reflex to push her away kicks in. I hold my hands up as if in defense of something, but what exactly am I in defense for?

"Vanilla shampoo, huh...."

"Yes. Vanilla smells nice. I like it."

When she responds I realize I'd blurted what I was thinking out loud. Shit...! Now she must be thinking im a weirdo for wiffing her hair like that. Ugh. I just want to die right now. As if to grant my wishes the door to the outside opens as a bodyguard walks in. 

"Getting to be that time. Guests like you should be getting to your seats now, miss."

The guys tone sounded threatening and I make a verbal tick, but internally thank the gods for giving me a chance to avoid this situation so naturally. I walk to the door and nearly leave the room silently without saying goodbye, but a soft, bizarre voice holds me back.

"Sakuma. I hope you will be here after the show. I would like to know about your bit wave."

I stand in the direction I was heading but stop, holding out a hand with a peace sign.

"Sure."


End file.
